Personal electronic devices are becoming ever more common, and the devices are also often being used on board flights. The wide variety of communication interfaces which modern electronic devices have means it makes sense to also allow passengers with these types of devices access to the aircraft networks and therefore access to electronic control functions of certain parts of the aircraft equipment (e.g. entertainment media), even when on board an aircraft. Furthermore, it may contribute to passenger comfort if personal electronic devices are temporarily placed in a holder in order to make both operating and viewing graphic display apparatuses more convenient.
Especially during important flight phases, such as during taxiing and during take-off and landing of an aircraft, electronic devices which the passengers have brought with them and those provided by the airline must be secured and temporarily deactivated if necessary.
DE 10 2010 006 261 A1 discloses a means for attaching a tablet computer to the back of a vehicle seat, comprising an attachment apparatus and a support element connected to the attachment apparatus.
DE 10 2012 210 754 A1 discloses an aircraft seat comprising a visual playback apparatus which is integrated in the surface of the seat and is releasably coupled, by a holder, to a base which is rigidly connected to the seat.
DE 10 2012 217 802 A1 discloses a system for attaching passenger devices to a portable retaining adapter in an aircraft.
US 2013/0147240 A1 discloses an aircraft seat comprising a shelf which can be folded out from the backrest and on which a tablet computer can be placed and propped against the backrest.
However, there is a need for solutions for attaching personal electronic devices to vehicle seats, which allow the personal electronic devices to be retained in a flexibly adjustable and reliable manner which ensures the safety of the passengers.